(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential switching device with surrounding heterogeneous joint points structure, in which the exterior of a middle conductive joint point is surrounded by a heterogeneous external joint point structure, so that a time delay is generated between the two joint points during the sequential OF/OFF operations, so the service life of joint points of a mechanical joint point switch can be prolonged, and the voltage drop and thermal loss of joint point are reduced, especially characterized in that the engagement and stability of joint points are enhanced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional switching device utilizing a heterogeneous joint point structure for sequential ON/OFF operations, two heterogeneous joint points are assembled with individual conductive reed and arranged in a parallel structure, so the occupied space is larger and the engagement of joint points is not stable.